


Sic Parvis Magna

by MatsuKeiji



Category: RWBY, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover ish, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Minor to Major cannon divergence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Perversion, The Gamer AU, Violence, and a ton to be made OCs, relationships to be decided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuKeiji/pseuds/MatsuKeiji
Summary: Ruby Rose always wanted to be a hero, just like her mother and all of those fairy tales that her sister Yang used to read her. On her thirteen birthday, she is going to get a little extra help with that. She will now be, The Gamer. A story of drama, action, and plenty of humor is in store for our young protagonist. A warrior will soon run wild!





	1. First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have had a real deep interest in this idea for a while now and finally decided to get it off the ground. This will be a GREAT undertaking and hopefully I will have the steam to complete it. I really enjoyed the Gamer and I love RWBY deeply, I delve into fan fiction and go nuts reading what other creators have added to the amazing community created by the late great Monty Oum. Soon enough, I could take no more and I had to be a part of it too. I plan to go wild and have fun with this; I am not even sure where it will fully go. Ruby will guide me I am sure! All I know is this story will have its deep moments, it’s funny moments, it’s serious moments, it’s violent moments, it’s perverted moments, and it’s sad moments.  
> I own none of this, RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth, The Gamer belongs to Sung San-Young.

**_Chapter 1: First Steps_ **

          Waking up that morning should be somewhat painful. Especially, when you run super fast into a wall using your semblance, which is in fact super speed, for the very first time and make a fool of yourself… which happened to our poor main protagonist, Ruby Rose, the night before. Awaking from the early morning summer sun peeking into her window as it cast its light upon the island of Patch.  Thankfully she was not in any pain, as she slowly sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and giving her body a stretch with a cute squeak emitting from her lips.

          _‘My aura maybe took care of it?’_ was the first thought of the morn, it was a valid thought to shift to.  Ruby looked around as the blurriness of her sleep fogged sight receded; all around her was the usual things of her room… and one not so usual thing. A floating box…? Window? No, a text screen! Like those that pop in all those games she plays with her sister, Yang. Blinking repeatedly and rubbing her eyes to make sure she was seeing it correctly and not a trick of the morning light and drowsiness, but alas it was still there. With nothing else to do she read it.

          **Welcome to the world of the Gamer, in which you (As our lovely protagonist, aren’t you so lucky!), will grow stronger in limitless ways, explore unknown regions of the world, and unlock the great secrets to the World of Remnant! You, our dear protagonist have just turned thirteen (Congratulations and Happy Birthday!), and are beginning your first steps into adulthood! (Read: Also the best age for an early teenage main character, twelve and under is a bit worrisome… but not your problem!) With these first steps, it’s time to understand what you can do, and after that, the sky is the limit dear protagonist. Just watch and see what all you can do! Think ‘Next’ to begin!**

“… Weird, but… okay, could be fun!” Ruby smiled as she took it in and reread what it said to make sure she got it all, “Well thank you Mr. Floaty box thing for the happy birthday.” The crimson lass giggled a bit and did as requested, _‘Next’_.

          **Perfect, let’s begin! You will have access to a simplified menu, which you can customize to your needs as you go, and to get to them you only need to think of the menu you wish to access. It will keep you from looking like a weirdo in public, unless you like being one, then just say it out loud! Simple as ever, no? Of course it is! The list is as follows:**

**-Status**

**-Skills**

**-Techniques**

**-Inventory**

**-Quests**

**Quite the simple list! All you have to do is think it and it opens! Let’s start, open the Status menu and let’s take a good look at you!**

          “Well that is a good idea; see where I’m at, so I can see where to go!” She crossed her arms and nodded, this was easy so far! _‘Status!’_

          Off to the side of the tutorial text window, a larger one opened, understandably titled ‘Status Window’. The Tutorial window also shifted, but she figured it best to read the status one first, that’s what it asked for.

          **Status Window:**

**Ruby Rose (Human)**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**XP: 0/100**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 50/50**

**Condition: Normal**

**STR: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**CON: 5**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 5**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 0**

“Wow… that’s… very… bland and basic… Am I really so boring?” She pouted; there was nothing really unique or special there. To be fair, she just started, maybe it would tell her more. Her eyes shifted to the tutorial window once more.

          **Great enthusiasm, it will take you far, protagonist! This is the base outline of you; it doesn’t look like much does it?** _‘This thing is mean…’_ **But worry not, this is only the beginning! Every hero has to start small before they become the legends in which they are known, that means you can too! Let’s go over what we see together and open those doors for you! We’ll skip the name, as you know who you are, don’t you? If not, well then we will name you! Just kidding, your Remnant given name will be there!**

**-Title: This is your title, a descriptor as it were of whom you are! That’s not all it does, whatever title you have equipped will give you special bonuses! Right now you just have ‘The Gamer’ to start. It doesn’t do much, but right now, it’s yours! You can get more from meeting special conditions or quests, be sure to check them out by reviewing them. Simply touch the ‘Title’ Section of the status menu to open the list! Touch the shiny/glowy words!**

**-Level: This is your level, OBVIOUSLY. It will grow as you gain experience points (XP), and once you meet the required amount… DING! The better you get, that means more HP and Mana for you, along with FIVE shiny points to allocate into your stats. That means getting more powerful, and no more bland hero for you! No ma’am!**

**-XP: This is your experience points, exciting! This is the literal value of your growth to your next level and stage of being! You’ll get more as you fight, complete quests, and more! Be sure to keep an eye on these babies!**

**-HP: Health Points! LIFE! Above all, the MOST important stat to watch for! This will tell you how much you can take in a fight, and once it reaches zero… it’s either become unconscious or death depending on the circumstance in which you dropped to this state. So please be careful! You can fill this back up with resting, items, and sleeping, among other things.**

**-MP: Mana Points, these are very unique as they will be fuel for your special abilities that you will get along the way. The more you have, the more skills you can do, or even the higher skills you can do! So be sure to watch how much you have! MP will regenerate over time.**

**-Condition: This is your simple state of being, it will advise you on what ails you or what helps you. Convenient is it not?**

**-STR: This is your Strength stat! It determines quite a bit, like how much damage you will do with your weapons, how much weight you can lift/carry, and any other amazing strength of feet- Oh, I meant Feats of Strength! The more you have the more power you unleash.**

**-DEX: This is your Dexterity stat! Reflexes, hand-eye coordination, ranged capability, and the power of dance! It’s a pretty hand stat that will help determine evasion, shooting bull’s-eyes, and other graceful maneuvers/techniques.**

**-CON: This is your Constitution stat! This is your hardiness, your endurance, and in general how much you can take. The higher it is, the more HP you accrue, the faster the regeneration rate, the longer you can do daunting and tiring tasks, as well as resistance to sickness! Drink that vitamin C!**

**-INT: This is your Intelligence stat! Accumulate knowledge, your mind is a vast library waiting to be filled with all sorts of things, and the more you know, the smarter you are! This powers intelligence based techniques, it also figures how much Mana you accrue as you level! Knowledge is power, hide it well.**

**-WIS: This is your Wisdom stat! You are smart, that’s true, but do you know how to use it? Making valid decisions with what you know and have? Well with this stat you do! It also improves your Mana regeneration, perception and your feminine intuition! Nothing is going to escape you, is it?**

**-LUK: This is your Luck stat! This stat seems like it’s not much, but truly it is. The higher it is, the better things happen for you… like critical and lucky finds, oh my! The lower it is, people or things might have better things happen against you. It’s still a game of chance, but how much can you tip lady luck on your side? May the odds be ever in your favor.**

**-Points: This is how many points you have that you can allocate to your stats, whenever you level, you got those previously mentioned five shiny points. That’s PER LEVEL! Place them well!**

**Tips: Your stats are powerful numbers, it’s obvious the more you have, the better you get. Those points really help growth, but they aren’t the only way! Shocking, I know! You can also help them grow by using the stat in effect! You want to get more Strength, try weight lifting. Dexterity, how about interpretive (Or non) dance? Exercise for that Constitution. Study for the Intelligence. Solve riddles for that Wisdom! Even Gamble for that luck! These are just a few ways to help your stats grow, and you can find more as you go! So, newbie tip, save those points for what’s really important, because the other method is a powerful way, but it will get harder to grow that way over time when your stats get too high.**

          “Well that’s pretty cool! I just got to grind them as much as I can till I hit the limit, and then use the points! Easy-peasy!” Ruby nodded vigorously, happy with her thoughts.

**Your Wisdom increased by one for figuring out a good method of growth! Good job, you are a smart cookie!**

          “Oh? Yay! Look at that, I am already getting the hang of it! Go Ruby!” she shot her arms up into the air to celebrate. “Well I better get up and get training the stats! The higher they are, easier it will be to level!”

**Your Wisdom increased by one for understanding how important stats are! You really are getting the hang of this!**

          “You are sweet Mr. Floaty box!” Ruby smiled and giggled, this was shaping up to be a very interesting birthday. Before she could hop out of bed though, another box appeared.

**Its good you are so eager protagonist, but there is still more tutorial to go so you know all you need to assist you! A for effort though! Let’s review the skills menu!**

          “Oh yeah, I forgot about that, it looks like I have the intelligence, I just still don’t know how to use it yet…” she pouted, “Oh well, still… I am more curious about Techniques!”

**Quite the adventurous one aren’t we! It’s wonderful you want to dive into the world, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves! This sticks to a script you know? Let’s go to skills.**

          "But I really want to see techniques…” she frowned.

**Still pushing for it huh? Well then, I guess we will just sit here till you continue with the tutorial.**

          “What!? No! I don’t want to be stuck in bed all day! I have things to do! With my stats as low as they are, it’s got to be quick to get a good boost out of them!” She flailed at this problem, and being stuck in bed all day was boring. She had a whole world to play with!

          Sadly, all she was met with was silence and the previous box.

          “…Fine, skills” she huffed, puffing up her cheeks. She was met with a dinging sound once more and a new window.

**Skill List:**

**Gamers’ Mind – Level: MAX**

**Gamers’ Body – Level: MAX**

**Observe – Level: 1**

**This is your skill list, it might not be much now, but it will grow quite a lot the longer you play. Try to find as many skills as you can, as they offer bonuses and grow with use, and at a much higher rate that stats will! Let’s take a closer look at those skills, give ‘Gamers’ Mind’ a click!**

          Ruby reached over and put her fingers on the text of the requested skill, curious about what these skills were and how they would help her. The first two were honestly the oddest, and only made her more curious!

**Gamers’ Mind (Passive) – Level: MAX**

**Description: Allows the user to process the world like a video game, allowing for smart logical thought when in required situations. Not unlike those Mistrali RPGs, a good strategy saves lives! Grants immunity to psychological like effects.**

          “Hey, I’m pretty good at those! Sure the newer ones got really action heavy, but the strategy elements are still good and if that’s the case, Ruby Rose will be the greatest gamer ever! Also… this explains why I am taking all this well, just imagine me freaking out over this and screaming like a little girl… that’s just silly, right?” Once again, she was met with silence, “I need to stop trying to make you talk…”

**Your Wisdom increased by one for realizing the limits of tutorial system! I promise, it really is scripted!**

          “…Poo…” little red grumped.

**Moving on, let’s select ‘Gamers’ Body’! Go on, give it a click!**

          Ruby quickly did so, eager to finish this and get started.

**Gamers’ Body (Passive) – Level: MAX**

**Description: Treats the user’s body like that of a video game character and all that entitles. HP, MP, and status effects correct themselves with rest. A full eight hours sets the body back into normal condition from any prior effects.**

          “…Whoa… no way, just… rest and I’m fixed? That’s… really cheap and useful! I am going to abuse this like no other! Train hard from dawn to dusk and power level!” The teenage girl pumped her fist and nodded, she had a plan of action!

**Your Wisdom increased by one for having a plan of action, look at you go!**

          Ruby smiled once again, the tutorial could be difficult but it could also compliment her very well, and that put a spring in her step. She felt good about herself, this was just proving how smart and able she was, and how much she could grow! “And I know where you will want to go next, lets select observe!” With a quick click, it opened the skill’s window.

**Observe (Active/Passive) – Level: 1**

**Cost: 0**

**Description: A skill that allows the user constant observational skills, getting information on any person or item being observed. Passively it will point out important things in the user’s surroundings; at higher levels it will be more effective in conjunction with the WIS stat. Active use gives a more in-depth detail of the observed, at higher levels more information will be revealed.**

**Tips: Skills have their own levels, and constant use of said skill will level it up and give it more power. Just like Observe here, just keep using it and it will get better and be able to assist you getting more information! And more information makes you smarter!**

**While we are here, why not give the skill a try and get the hang of it. Look at whatever you want and think ‘Observe!’**

          Ruby gave a nod to this thought, this will allow her to get used to how active use skills would work. Looking around, she tried to find something she felt would be good. She found it upon the chair to the side of her, the lovely red cloak her mother made her. She smiled at this and mentally spoke _‘Observe’_.

**Ruby Rose’s Red Cloak**

**Description: The lovely hand stitched bright red cloak, a gift from her beloved mother, and a staple for any little red riding hood!**

**Observe Level 2!**

          “…Even the tutorial gives me that nickname” she sighed, “It will never leave me will it? Even that level up felt like a ‘give me’…” Shrugging she continued on with the new notification before her.

**Already leveling skills like a pro! Now let’s head to Techniques! You know the drill, give it a think!**

          “I really do at this rate” She stuck her tongue out at the box, but acquiesced to the request.

**Technique list**

**Semblance: Super Speed – Level: MAX**

**Description: This is your semblance, a special ability passed to you by your bloodline. You only get the one, but it’s yours! As long as you are not exhausted, you can use it! This technique is already maxed in growth, but you have to truly learn how to use it! So run, run as fast as you can!**

**Power Attack – Level: 1**

**Cost: 20 MP**

**Description: Using increased force for an attack, going that extra mile to really bring the pain.**

**-Increased Critical 5%**

**-Increased Damage 50%**

**Techniques are truly amazing abilities that will help you in combat. They cost MP to use, but the will help you greatly in the long run. Repeated use will level them up and do two things. First, increase the bonuses of said techniques. Second, it lowers their MP cost over time, allow for more use. Handy, right? You will come across more techniques as you find them, and there are multiple ways to find them. It even works best when some techniques are used in combination with another, try to find them all!**

          “Ooooooh, I need to master my semblance and grow into it and then really use the dust of out that power attack technique! That is going to make fighting so much better! I will only be able to use it twice in a fight, but it’s a start!” the crimsonette clapped excitedly as she bounced on her bed, she knew she was going to like techniques. Her mind began to wander with all the possibilities of what she could get! Could she make some!? Questions for another time, she had to finish this and get started badly now! She was almost done, just two more windows.

**Your Wisdom increased by one for planning ahead and setting a game plan for your path to success! The journey to epicness starts with but a single step, young protagonist.**

          “Wow, I am really racking up the wisdom here, not that I’m complaining, but it’s going to get harder to raise it regularly soon… That’s okay; it will just help me think better as I am trying to level. Key advantage number one!” the young lady crossed her arms and nodded, “All right, let’s continue!”

**Almost done now, just a bit more to go, thank the great Oum this isn’t one of those two hour tutorials. Dreadful to start indeed, but moving on, let’s get to inventory! Think it and it will happen, all hail imagination!**

          Ruby snorted at that and shook her head, trying not to laugh at the silliness of the tutorial, she mentally pulled up the Inventory and went from there.

**Inventory List**

**Equipment:**

**-Weapon: None**

**-Armor: None**

**-Accessory: None**

**Items: None**

**Lien: 0**

**Well look at that, not much to start with right now, but don’t worry, you will get more. Be it weapons you can equip, armor to change into, or items to use. Still, it doesn’t seem fair you start with nothing, so how about cookies for the smart cookie? Here, take five!**

**-Item acquired: Cookie (x5)-**

**Description: This sugary treat has no nutritional value in the slightest, but that’s not why we love it. It’s pure sweet goodness, that’s all that matters! Restores 100 HP.**

          Ruby looked to the inventory once more, and in it indeed sat five cookies! She couldn’t help it, she wanted one! Reaching over into the list and clicking on the picture of the cookies, a window popped up.

**Would you like to eat the cookie? (Y/N)**

          “Yes!” she cried triumphantly, and suddenly there was a cookie in her hand. She examined the delicious treat and sniffed it; it smelt like a fresh baked cookie! A quick use of her observation skill told her the same as it did the first time. All in all, this looked like a chocolate chip cookie; it just appeared out of nowhere. Well, there was only one thing left to do, and that was eat it! A challenge Ruby Rose would do with grace and poise and… oh who was she kidding. She shoved half of the chocolate encrusted morsel in her mouth and bit into it. It was perfect, just like her mother used to make. The thought brought a smile to her face as she ate it, savoring the fine treat. She was pulled out of her thoughts with the sound of a loud ding.

**Though observing the flavor of the cookie, you unlocked a new skill!**

**Discern Taste – Level: 1**

**Description: The user can use this skill to discern the taste of the food eaten to determine the ingredients.**

**The Cookie was tastes of sugar and chocolate.**

          “Well yeah silly, and more than that, but I guess the skill isn’t fully strong enough to tell me the full details. No worries, I know how to make cookies!” She pointed her thumb to her chest and grinned in victory… before shoving the last half of the cookie into her mouth. As she munched on her cookie, she looked over the inventory page once more, the equipment section really caught her eye. Did this mean she could have more than one weapon? She was already planning out Crescent Rose; did this mean more than one of them? It boggled her young mind! She would get to that road when she got to it. Looking to the armor slot, she began to wonder, but it did help in RPGs… so made it would help her? Another bridge to cross later, one she hoped would be just as fun as the weapons. “Welp, only one more window left-“

**Look at that, only one window left! You are on the home stretch! Open the Quest menu and lest finish this for you!**

          “I think it’s just as excited to finish this as I am… weird... but totally understandable! To the Quest Menu!” she pointed her finger to the skies, or rather the ceiling of her room, but the point was made!

**Quest list:**

**Current Quests:**

**-Main Story Quests: Finish the Tutorial!**

**-Side Quests: None**

**-Completed Quests: None**

**This is where you will find all the quests you have; you can look closer at the details of the quests by clicking on it. Finished quests net you rewards, usually XP, but sometimes it comes with a little more! What it is depends on the quest!**

**~You completed a quest! –Finish the Tutorial –~**

**Rewards:  +50XP, all stats +1!**

**Bonus: The adventurous hero, for showing such eagerness and enthusiasm for learning the system, get +50XP**

**~LEVEL UP! You have reached level 2!~**

**As you noticed, you not only got rewards, but you got a bonus! You can accrue bonuses on certain quests by fulfilling certain requirements, what those are, have to be found. Can’t make it all easy for you can we? Congratulations, you finished the Tutorial! You are now on your true first steps to becoming who you were meant to be! Good luck and the blessings of Oum be upon you.**

           “… I’m done? I’m done!” she hopped out of bed, finally getting to stretch her stiff body, a few pops and she was refreshed. It was nice to be out of the bed finally, but first it was time for breakfast! Sadly her thought process was cut short by a clearing of the throat by her door. She squeaked and jumped, looking to see who it was. Her sister Yang stood there with an eyebrow raised.

           “You okay, baby sis? You spend the last while talking to yourself and not really making sense there, and did you bring cookies to bed again? You know the crumbs will attract the bugs” Yang lectured as she leaned against the doorframe.

            “Uh…” Ruby stood there and tried to think of something to say, did she say she was the Gamer now and sound weird or lie to her till she found a way to say it? … She couldn’t lie to her sister, so she would come clean, they had already been through a lot together, and secrets between them just didn’t belong. “Well, I woke up today and found out I have this weird ability that makes be live life like a video game, like those Mistrali RPGS! You know the ones you don’t like because they are as fast or action packed with explosions! I was just going through the tutorial when I woke up and it took forever, but I got it!”

           “…Right… you must have really hit your head hard when you ran into that wall last night, you already have your semblance, you can’t have two…” she pushed off the frame and placed her hands on her hips.

           “Yang! It’s not a second semblance! I think, its… just another thing entirely and its is soooooo weird, but kinda cool!” the younger girl flailed around.

           “That’s just strange, but… this isn’t something you could lie to your sister about, and that is just oddly specific. I just… have a hard time believing it, but if it makes you happy. It’s time for breakfast, come on!” She waved her little sister to follow as she began to head downstairs.

 _'She doesn’t believe me!?... to be fair, I don’t think I could either…’_ Ruby pouted and thought about it, she needed to find a way to convince her sister. It might take a bit, but she would, she swore it! Right now, she needed to get stronger.

_~Grumble~_

           Ruby looked to her stomach and laughed nervously, actually it was indeed breakfast right now. Ruby quickly set off after her sister to quickly gain substance and start her planning!


	2. Second... steps?

**_Chapter 2: Second… steps?_ **

Ruby dashed down the stairs, if she was going to do this, a full stomach was the perfect first step. She could already see Yang at the stove; her normally massive wild blonde mane was pulled up into a ponytail and donned an apron over her sleeping attire, a tight tank top and tiny shorts. Ruby smiled as she made her way to the dinner table, watching her sister cook. Yang was amazing and while she was her big sister, she was also more another mother. Strong and a bright light in the house, the literal sun of the Xiao Long/Rose house, the real head of the family since she was six. Truly she had grown since then, taking her genes greatly from their father, she was already so tall compared to the others her class at Signal. No doubt her already showing curves came from her mother, the one thing Ruby was jealous of, but she knew she was still growing… maybe it would happen to her too. Still, that was nothing compared to her muscle definition, her unarmed style that she used with Ember Celica, the weapon she crafted herself at Signal, Yang was already going to be an amazon in the coming years.

Through all this observing, Ruby realized she had another thing she could do, something to get a bigger look at her sister. _‘Observe’_.

**Name: Yang Xiao Long**

**Title: Little Sun Dragon**

**Level: 10**

**HP: 4575/4575**

**MP: 950/950**

**Condition:  Normal**

**STR: 55**

**DEX: 38**

**CON: 45**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 24**

**LUK: 19**

**Details: Eldest Daughter of the Xiao Long/Rose household, one with quite the fiery temper, careful not to feel the burn! *Tssssssss*!**

_‘… Did… did it really do that? That was terrible, system!’_ She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. Hopping up and going over to her sister, “Hey, do you need any help?”

Yang turned her head and smiled to her little sister, “Want to help your big sis in the kitchen finally when it’s not cookies? Well hey, why not. Come here” she pulled Ruby close and switched the apron over to her. Standing behind her, taking her arms and with the spatula they worked at making pancakes for their breakfast. “You have to watch it and make sure to see it golden, thoroughly cooking the pancake. You don’t want it burnt, flip it now Ruby.”

“Right” she nodded, and slips the utensil under the flapjack and carefully set to flip it, her tongue sticking out as she lifted it and flipped it over to the other side. No break! She was so happy, then felt something poke her tongue, making her suck it back in. She looked over her shoulder to Yang, to see smiling brightly with her finger an inch from her mouth.

“You did well, Rubes, I broke mine the first time. You want to take over? I will direct you, but you want to cook your first breakfast?” Yang raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

“Yeah, let me do something for you for a change. Thank you for all you do for me” she nodded vigorously.

“You never need to think like that, sis. I am more than happy to do all I can for you” the elder sister kissed Ruby’s forehead, then motioned back to the food, “Lets finish this, I can’t wait to enjoy something my little sister made.”

Ruby was happy to hear this, turning back to the meal in question. Listening to Yang closely, the crimsonette worked more on the pancakes, following it up with bacon and eggs. All the while, Yang held onto Ruby, chin resting on the younger girl’s head and assisting where it was needed. Once the last bit was done, the little Rose pushed her sister to her chair and made her sit, making her a plate to put before her.

**Through careful guidance and practice, you unlocked the cooking skill!**

Ruby stared at the box, a cooking skill? She would have to check what that could do for her. Getting herself a plate and sat across from her sister, “So what are you going to do today, Yang?”

“Well, I am going to exercise, then head to my part time job, gotta get that money” she smirked.

“Why do you need all that money? Isn’t the allowance dad gives enough?” Ruby tilted her head; she had always wondered why Yang worked so hard for this extra money.

“Hey, I am a big girl; I need to take care of more adult things now you know?” She laughed, but even Ruby could tell was forced.

“Yang… it’s me… we don’t keep secrets from each other” Ruby’s statement was followed by a pout. “We are always there for each other, you know this…” The red tipped girl reached over and took her sister’s hand in her own, “Please?”

Yang stiffened for a second, before squeezing, “I can’t right now… I’m still trying to work it all out, but… when I am ready, I will tell you. I promise, okay Rubes?” Her Lilac eyes catching the concern in the younger girl’s own silver pools.

“As long as you are admitting there is something and that you will tell me, yes. I am holding you to that Yang” she nodded and let the brawler’s hand go.

“I don’t make promises lightly sis, you know that” her smile, a true one was flashing right back at her, “So you start at Signal in a week, you excited? Nervous?”

Ruby knew she just wanted to change the topic, but they had an agreement and that was fine, so she would indulge the question “Both, honestly. It’s the real start to my dream of being a huntress, so I am excited beyond belief! On the other hand… I am so nervous I am going to mess up… I mean… I ran face first into the wall!” The young girl dropped her head into her hands and sighed. “I still haven’t found the style that’s me yet… or if I will really have one…” _‘Or more with this gamer thing…’_ “And you know how socially awkward I am, the only people I am really calm around are you, Dad, and Uncle Qrow… But Uncle and dad are teachers and hunters, so they have things they have to do and aren’t always around… so that really just leaves you. You know?”

Yang smiled sadly to her sister, “I know Rubes, and I will always be here for you. Still, don’t worry, you will be fine. You are the daughter of Summer Rose, super mom, remember? Just be yourself and you will do great. If anyone says otherwise, tell me and I’ll set them straight!” She knocked her fists together and grinned.

“Yaaaannng, beating people up won’t get them to like me…” Ruby pouted.

“You never know, Rubes, you never know” she winked and set to finish her food.

After they ate the last, Ruby grabbed the plates and went to the sink to clean up, “I got this Yang, go exercise.”

“Thanks, sis, you are the best” With a quick hug, Yang dashed up the steps to change so she could workout.

Ruby laughed at her sister’s antics and set to cleaning the dishes and pans the two of them used, she felt good. She made breakfast for the first time and it turned out pretty well, her birthday was turning out pretty good. Ruby enjoyed keeping it low key and knew Yang would spend more time with her after work; a little sister’s birthday did not get you out of work obligations. Which was fine, she had things to figure out first!

**Through use of practice, you unlocked the cleaning skill!**

“Another? Oh yeah, I got the cooking skill too! I should check on those. Skills” she looked to the over to the text windows as she dried her hands.

**New skills:**

**Cooking – Level: 1**

**Description: The user can cook meals for themselves and others, the higher it is, the better things can be created. Also, eaten food cooked by this skill can buff the user.**

**Cleaning – Level: 1**

**Description: The user can utilize this skill to clean and take care of items, be it dishes, home, or weapons. You will get better at keeping things clean and maintained.**

_‘It doesn’t seem like it, but it these are actually pretty useful… buffs and maintenance. Wait, I cooked, did I get a buff? Status!’_ The skills window quickly shifted to the status window.

**Ruby Rose (Human)**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level: 2**

**XP: 0/250**

**HP: 220/220**

**MP: 110/110**

**Condition: Well Fed**

**STR: 6**

**DEX: 6**

**CON: 6**

**INT: 6**

**WIS: 11**

**LUK: 6**

**Points: 5**

_‘Well fed?’_ she clicked the condition to look farther into it.

**Well Fed- You have ate a good meal and have more energy for the day, you get a (+5%) bonus to XP gain four hours.**

“Hey, that’s more than I had before, and it’s just at level one, I should see about taking care of breakfast and at least lunch from now on. Make it easier for Yang and dad. Speaking of, he should be home later today finally too!” Ruby smiled, “It will be good to see him, but that will be later! Just doing things seems to get me skills, so I should do things and see if I unlock them. The more skills, the more I do, the better I get! Also the less of a mess I might make at signal!”

**Your Intelligence increased by one for figuring out how to unlock more skills! The first steps to a better you!**

“Ha! I was wondering when you would rise up from all my genius!” The young laughed, running upstairs so she could get dressed. Looking in her drawers for an outfit that she could get sweaty in, she was going to be trying to do a lot today. A loose breathing shirt, shorts for the summer, a pair of sneakers, and finally appropriate underwear. With a quick change she was out the door, and ready to begin.

She could already see Yang outside, doing her morning jog in her workout attire, headphones in her ear to blare music. Ruby shook her head, “Already tuning out the world to get lost in her thoughts. Well, I need to figure out where to start. Skills or attributes? Though I am sure while working on one, I might get some of the other too. Hmmm… skills might be best as they are the easiest to get and likely the quickest to grow.” She put a hand to her chin and thought, “What might be a skill to unlock… I suppose I could do random things and just see…” With a shrug, she started dancing a little jig, nothing like what Yang could do, but it was a bit of fun motion. She should be having fun while doing it, so she kind of just got lost in it and hummed a tune to dance to.

**Through discovery, you unlocked the Dance skill. Can’t touch this!**

“What do you know, it worked! Skills!”

**New Skills:**

**Dance – Level: 1**

**Description: The user can use this skill to attempt the masterful art of dance. The higher the level you get it, the more fluidity of movement, and being able to do new types of dances.**

“Hey, that’s one down, and I can use this to finally learn to dance! No two left feet for Ruby!” she pumped her fist in the air. “Oh, can I also learn to sing?!” She cleared her throat and began to softly sing.

_“~Red like the roses, fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest…~”_

**Through discovery, you unlocked the Sing skill!**

“It… it worked” she was amazed with this, and quickly pulled it up.

**New Skill:**

**Sing – Level: 1**

**Description: The user can utilize this skill to sing. The higher the skill is, the more ranges and styles you will be able to achieve.**

“Wow… that’s…” she smiled and shook her head, “I can’t wait to see what this Gamer thing can do for me. What I can do if I really try… I can’t wait to see it all.” With that she threw herself in to anything she could think of that she can be done outside. Running and jumping around, doing cartwheels, climbing trees, attempting to dodge roll around things, picking up heavy things and carrying them around or running if she could manage it. She was actually able to go on longer than she expected she could, but she figured that was the food bonus really taking effect here, looks like it wasn’t just for the additional XP bonus.

Finally having enough, she sat down to take a look at what she got with all of her erratic workout; could you even call it that? She wasn’t sure, but she assumed it was at least something. Sitting upon the large stump in the yard the family used as a table when they were doing outside activities from time to time. She pulled up her notifications screen to see what all progress was made.

**While exploring the capability of your body, you increased a few of your stats! Strength up by 3, Dexterity up by 4, and Constitution up by 6 from your constant workout! (Updated)**

**Through Discovery you unlocked the new Skills: Jump, Climb, and Evasion!**

**Skill level up: Jump level 4, Climb level 3, Evasion Level 3 (Updated)**

“I guess when I don’t look at them, it updates it all until I do, and that’s very useful so I don’t just get a text wall, which would be boring!” Ruby chirped as she looked to her skills menu, pulling up the skills, they seemed fairly obvious, but it didn’t hurt to check.

**New Skills:**

**Jump – Level: 4**

**Description: The user can utilize this ability to jump better, be it higher, off walls, or continuously through leveling the skill up. The higher it is, the more versatile the skill becomes.**

**Climb – Level: 3**

**Description: The user can use this ability to climb easier. The higher the skill, the more you can climb, be it for longer or over harder surfaces, even wet at higher levels.**

**Evasion – Level: 3**

**Description: The user can utilize the valuable ability to dodge, an important stable in fighting. The higher the skill, the better you dodge. Be it making it last longer, or gaining a better instinctual ability to dodge.**

“Oh wow… all of these play well into each other! I will be nimble and untouchable! I think…” she looked at them and nodded, these would be really helpful down the road. Though to be honest, with how long she was doing all this, she was a bit surprised this was as far as she got. It had to be at least an hour? Pulling out she double checked. “Three hours!? Well… I guess the well-fed status really helped, but… that’s all? In three hours? This is not going as easy as I thought… Still, I know it is doable.” She panted softly and got up to get a glass of water from inside. Sitting down at the table, she chugged the crisp water.

“I got to figure out a way to better manage time and maybe get the skills and stats leveling together… Maybe… uh… hmmm” she put her hand to her chin and cocked her head to the side as she attempted to think, only getting disturbed with the front door opening and her sister coming back after her morning jog and workout. “Welcome back sis!”

“Hey Rubes” Yang answered as she went to get a glass herself, her water jug long since empty, only to stop and look at her baby sister, “You look like a sweaty mess, you workout a bit today?”

“Oh yeah, I figured I needed to get my body prepared for Signal! So I need to get in shape! Though, I don’t know if I really… did it efficiently, you know?” the younger girl pouted, “If you were strong to work on your constitution while trying to get better at say… climbing, running, jumping, what would you do?”

“Weights” Yang gave a snap answer while she poured herself a cup of water.

“Weighs?”

“Yep, weights. I wear some pretty heavy ones on my arms, legs, and around my waist” She showed the band around her wrist. “I have ten pound bands around my wrists and ankles, and about twenty around my waist, and I have been going about all my work outs with them on, though I am thinking I need to up the ante now as I barely notice them. I can let you use them if you want? But be careful, it is a sudden shift. Okay sis?”

“Thanks Yang, you are the best!” she hopped up and kissed her elder sister’s sweaty cheek, “Bleck! Sweat! You should shower before you go off to work.”

“On that, I agree, I can’t work like this” she ruffled her baby sister’s hair, chugged the glass of water before heading upstairs to get in a nice shower.

“Weights huh? Well that’s a good plan as any. I will be stronger! I gotta be, I need to make mom proud…” she nodded to herself before putting her glass in the sink. Hopping up the stairs to her bedroom, she grabbed a notebook, and be began to write ideas of what to do, _‘First things, Weight training with those weights, while running, jumping, and climbing. I don’t think it will help with the evasion though… but the weights might let me be used to any additional items I might carry… like weapons! Yeah! Starting Tomorrow, I am going to get serious about this!’_

First things truly first though, was to get through her birthday with her sister and father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to lie, I absolutely hate this chapter, but I am still trying to find the pace I want to set this in and lay the base for how her growth works a bit. Still getting that figured out a bit too. I have so many visions for the future of this, I just... need to get there! Sorry for the wait and the crap chapter, I hope to make it up to you in the next few!

**Author's Note:**

> Post Notes  
> So we are off to a slow start, but that’s okay, it will grow! I hope. We are looking at starting off Signal and working up to Beacon, allowing more growth before she walks in and shows them all what a real huntress can do! Before there are issues with worrying if Ruby is going to be too OP, well… that’s what the Gamer does. Naturally I will attempt to either scale the enemies or simply add more, we shall see what happens. Please review, comment and critique. This is my first fan fiction, so… I would love to get a helping hand in making sure I am doing it right. Beta readers most welcome, if I am so lucky.


End file.
